


Valentines

by nuty0urz



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, valentines in resistance base
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuty0urz/pseuds/nuty0urz
Summary: valentines in the resistance base, finn can't quite understand his feelings, and poe is super gay





	Valentines

"Me? Having a valentine? Rey, you- you can't be serious", Finn said, fingers folding and unfolding, being quite uneasy about the subject. 

"Of course I'm serious! I've been watching you and Poe make googly eyes at each other since day one and neither of you have even made a move!", Rey says, "this is your chance! Just ask Poe out!".

"I don't- wait, me and Poe?", Finn made a face. "I- we don't- he-", the ex-trooper made a sort of strangled noise at the back of his throat. 

Rey rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to say something, when someone approached her, greeting her with a salute, "Captain Organa wishes to have a word with you", he says. 

"Of course. Looks like I gotta go, seeya Finn", she pointed finger guns at him, "And go get 'em, tiger". 

Finn let out a deep exhale, watching the silhouette of his best friend go before standing up and walking off. Rey won't be back until dinner. There were already decorations for the upcoming holiday, people holding hands walked past him, and Finn felt, well, alone. 

"Hey, Finn!" 

Finn turned to see his friend, his crush and the most beautiful and amazing man in the whole galaxy jog to catch up with him. Finn couldn't stop the grin growing on his face when Poe came to greet him.

 

And he didn't feel alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> not finished yet! i dont know how many chapters ill do but this is my first time writing soo,,
> 
> also sorry if this is bad, i tried


End file.
